


Completely Captivated

by tailsbeth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Could Be Canon, Drabble, F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: What totally happened between Cheryl and Toni in S2Ep6.





	Completely Captivated

‘Cheryl, I think you have an admirer.’ Kevin said in a hushed voice as he slyly swung his head round in the direction of the Serpents. Cheryl lowered her sunglasses and gazed over at the leather clad gang, a pair of eyes met hers and lingered a moment or two. The eyes belonged to a Serpent girl with chocolate toned skin and pink streaks running through her wavy hair. Cheryl’s signature red lips smiled slightly, as she an arched an eyebrow.

‘All of a sudden, I’m feeling a little bi-flexible.’ Cheryl declared, only loud enough for Kevin to hear. She hoped the likes of Reggie wouldn’t hear, knowing him he’d be a little too curious for her liking.

‘I always thought you’d bat for both teams.’ Kevin replied with a grin. Cheryl gave him a quick glare, putting him back in his place.

‘Regardless, do you know her name?’ She asked interestedly.

‘Yeah, that’s Toni. We’ve hung out once, I think you’d like her. She’s feisty.’ He replied before taking a sip from his red cup. Cheryl hummed, glancing back at Toni. Toni was laughing at something, her face lit up and Cheryl was completely captivated by her. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies as her glance turned into a stare.

Toni was effortlessly beautiful and Cheryl couldn’t take her eyes off her. When the serpent girl looked back at the redhead, she couldn’t help but wink. A blush spread over Cheryl’s pale cheeks. They both continued to look at one and other, continuing their conversation with their friends but never breaking eye contact for too long.

Toni studied the porcelain girl who sat upon the car, her slender legs sloped over the metal. The redhead’s reputation proceeded her, Toni was well aware of Cheryl Blossom just like the rest of Riverdale. Something about the Northside queen bee enticed her though, she couldn’t help but smile in her direction. A smile turned into a stare, a stare turned into a wink. Their attention was diverted suddenly as Tallboy announced the race was about to begin. Tension was flaring in the air, the gangs were starting to get restless. As the boys shook hands, Toni left her conversation and went to start the race.  The redhead had other ideas however. Cheryl, red scarf in hand, strode up the middle of the road in her platform heels to interrupt her Serpent crush.

‘Uh, I usually do the honours.’ Toni bumbled out, taken aback by Cheryl. The Northside it girl wasn’t ready to let down her guard, regardless of the fluttering she felt.

‘Not today, Cha Cha. I was born for this moment.’ Toni left the road without a word. As Cheryl swiped down her scarf, the cars roared and fled. Cheryl could feel a stare on her but she welcomed it, knowing exactly where it was coming from. Toni stood by, her arms folded as she smirked at Cheryl. She knew it was only a matter of time before she’d see past the redhead’s poker face and get to know the real Cheryl Blossom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


End file.
